illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamsicle
is a character as The Secret Life of Pets oc. She belongs to Ponypuppeh09. Appearance Creamsicle is a white dog with blue eyes. She's got white fur with light brown and dark brown markings. Her left foreleg has a caramel and brown pattern around it. Her undertail is a caramel color, along with her ears, and a funny pattern on her chest and side of her stomach. Her collar is a dark red dish I purplish and green collar with a gold tag. Creamsicle as of 2018 Personality Creamsicle is a calm and relaxed dog, loyal and honest to her owner, Sora. While Sora is at school, and her parents are at work, she likes to play her best friend's Play Station 4. When she's not with gaming and watching T.V, she's out hanging with her girl, Chloe. She gets along fine with Gidget, in fact, they are great friends. She has a crush on Dusk, which Gidget tries to get her with. Chloe just does it for the lol's. And she likes going for walks in the park with Germo. Bio As a puppy Creamsicle with abandoned by her parents ownersowners, and living with her old friend, Rusty. Her parents ended up in a pound. Not knowing her mother died, her father had joined the Flushed Pets. When she was out helping the others look for Duke and Max, she ran into him. She had an argument with him, but then ran away after watching him get taken to the pound. While the others were searching for Duke and Max, she was busy busting her father out of the pound and helping him look for a home, right down the street from her apartment. A month after Max and Duke's incident, Sora's parents had to move, but they couldn't take Creamsicle with her, so Creamsicle lived with Gidget. Sora's family still came to visit her, but Sora was starting 7th grade soon, and it didn't give her a lot of time with her best friend. Creamsicle soon met a husky named Teal, who had went missing after Creamsicle left her home to go and search for her father. Later on, Snowball moved into Creamsicle's old vacant apartment, and they had a party, celebrating his arrival. Creamsicle tried to avoid running into Dusk, but that went down the drain. Dusk had soon striked up a conversation and it ended in him asking her to be his girlfriend, and she happily excepted his request. Then after that, the two of them had been going out. After dating for almost three years, Dusk tries proposing to Creamsicle, ending up as a failure every time. At night when he got his his chance, he proposed, and Cream happily excepted. They had a huge wedding and a huge after party as well. After being married for a year, they have puppies, Kenny, Avery, Stan, Kyle, and Eric. Voice Actors Young Creamsicle: Monica Dial- Voice of Kayano Kaede from Assassination Classroom Adult Creamsicle: Cherami Leigh- Voice of Lucy Heartfelia in Fairy Tail Trivia *Among Ponypuppeh09's work, Creamsicle was the very first oc, but when the user saw The Secret Life of Pets, she was used as a fanon character. *Creamsicle was created on Scratch with three to four changes and has been owned since 2013. Family *Dusk: Husband *Justice: Father *Kenny: Son *Avery: Daughter *Kyle: Son *Stan: Son *Eric: Son (More are coming soon!) Stories/Movies appearing in (in order) By Me: The Secret Life of Pets 2-New pup in New York By others: Gallery Category:The Secret Life of Pets Fanon Category:Ponypuppeh09 Custom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters